cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reichsakademie Leopoldina
The Reichsakademie Leopoldina is the national academy of the Neue Deutsche Reich. It is an organizational body, which operates as an agency of the Reichsministerium für Wissenschaft, Kunst und Volksbildung, and co-ordinates and conducts scholarly research activities and sets standards for academic disciplines, most frequently in the sciences but also the humanities. It was formed by a merger of several state academies of science and the institutes of the former Max Planck Society. The original Leopoldina was established in 1652, as the Academia Naturae Curiosorum in Schweinfurt, and is the oldest leaned society in the world. Research Institutes The institutes of the former Max Planck Society (originally the Kaiser Wilhelm Society) form the research units of the Academy (Reichsinistituten - RI). *RI für Astronomie, Heidelberg (Astronomiy) *RI für Astrophysik, Garching bei München (Astrophysics) *RI für ausländisches und internationales Privatrecht, Hamburg (Foreign and International Private Law) *RI für Sozialrecht und Sozialpolitik, München (Social Law & Social Politics) *RI für ausländisches und internationales Strafrecht, Freiburg im Breisgau (Foreign and International Criminal Law) *RI für ausländisches öffentliches Recht und Völkerrecht, Heidelberg (Foreign Civil Law and International Civil Law) *RI für Bildungsforschung, Berlin (Educational research) *RI für Biochemie, Martinsried bei München (Biochemistry) *RI für Biogeochemie, Jena (Geomicrobiology) *RI für Biologie des Alterns, Köln, (Biology of the aging process) *RI für biologische Kybernetik, Tübingen (Biological Cybernetics) *RI für Biophysik, Frankfurt am Main (Biophysics) *RI für biophysikalische Chemie (Karl-Friedrich-Bonhoeffer-Institut), Göttingen (Biophysical Chemistry) *RI für molekulare Biomedizin, Münster (Molecular Biomedicine) *RI für Chemie (Otto-Hahn-Institut), Mainz (Chemistry) *RI für Chemische Energiekonversion, Mülheim an der Ruhr (Chemical Energy Conversion) *RI für chemische Ökologie, Jena (Chemical Ecology) *RI für Chemische Physik fester Stoffe, Dresden (Chemical Physics of Solids) *RI für demografische Forschung, Rostock (Demographical Research) *RI für Dynamik komplexer technischer Systeme, Magdeburg (Dynamics of Complex Technical Systems) *RI für Dynamik und Selbstorganisation, Göttingen (Dynamics and Self-Organization) *RI für Eisenforschung, Düsseldorf (Iron Research) *RI für Entwicklungsbiologie, Tübingen (Developmental Biology) *RI für empirische Ästhetik, Frankfurt am Main (Empirical Aesthetics) *RI zur Erforschung von Gemeinschaftsgütern, Bonn (Exploration of Common Goods) *RI zur Erforschung multireligiöser und multiethnischer Gesellschaften, Göttingen (Study of Religious and Ethnic Diversity) *RI für ethnologische Forschung, Halle (Saale) (Social Anthropology) *RI für Evolutionsbiologie, Plön (Evolutionary Biology) *RI für evolutionäre Anthropologie, Leipzig (Evolutionary Anthropology) *RI für experimentelle Medizin, Göttingen (Experimental Medicine) *RI für extraterrestrische Physik, Garching bei München (Extraterrestial Physics) *RI für Festkörperforschung, Stuttgart (Solid State Research) *RI für Neurowissenschaften, Posen (Neurosciences) *Reichslaboratorium für biologische Arbeitsgruppen, Tübingen (National Biological Laboratory) *RI für Physikalische Chemie und Elektrochemie, Berlin (Physical Chemistry and Electrochemistry) *RI für Gesellschaftsforschung, Köln (Company Research) *RI für Gravitationsphysik (Albert-Einstein-Institut), Potsdam und Hannover (Gravitational Physics) *RI für Herz- und Lungenforschung (W. G. Kerckhoff-Institut), Bad Nauheim (Heart and Lung Research) *RI für Hirnforschung, Frankfurt am Main (Brain Research) *RI für Immunbiologie und Epigenetik, Freiburg im Breisgau (Immunobiology and Epigenetics) *RI für Infektionsbiologie, Berlin (Infection Biology) *RI für Informatik, Saarbrücken (Infomatics) *RI für Innovation und Wettbewerb, München (Innovation and Competition) *RI für Intelligente Systeme, Stuttgart und Tübingen (Intelligent Systems) *RI für Kernphysik, Heidelberg (Nuclear Physics) *RI für Kognitions- und Neurowissenschaften, Leipzig (Cognition and Neurosciences) *RI für Kohlenforschung, Mülheim an der Ruhr (Coal Research) *RI für Kolloid- und Grenzflächenforschung, Potsdam (Golm) (Colloids and Interfaces) *Reichskunsthistorisches Institut, Breslau (Art History) *RI für marine Mikrobiologie, Bremen (Marine Microbiology) *RI für Mathematik, Bonn (Mathematics) *RI für Mathematik in den Naturwissenschaften, Leipzig (Mathematics in the Sciences) *RI für medizinische Forschung, Heidelberg (Medical Research) *RI für Menschheitsgeschichte, Jena (Human History) *RI für Meteorologie, Hamburg (Meteorology) *RI für Mikrostrukturphysik, Halle (Saale) (Microstructure Physics) *RI für molekulare Genetik, Berlin (Molecular Genetics) *RI für molekulare Pflanzenphysiologie, Potsdam (Golm) (Molecular Physiology of Plants) *RI für molekulare Physiologie, Dortmund (Molrcular Physiology) *RI für Neurobiologie, Martinsried bei München (Neurobiology) *RI für neurologische Forschung, Köln (Neurological Research)) *RI für Ornithologie, Seewiesen, Andechs und Radolfzell (Ornithology) *RI für Pflanzenzüchtungsforschung, Köln (Plant Breeding Research) *RI für Physik (Werner-Heisenberg-Institut), München (Physics) *RI für Physik komplexer Systeme, Dresden (Physics of Complex Systems) *RI für die Physik des Lichts, Erlangen (Science of Light) *RI für Plasmaphysik (IPP), Garching bei München und Greifswald (Plasma Physics) *RI für Polymerforschung, Mainz (Polymer Research) *RI für internationale und rechtliche Prozessrecht, Danzig (International and Regulatory Procedural Law) *RI für Psychiatrie, München (Psychiatry) *RI für Psycholinguistik, Nimwegen (Psycholinguistics) *RI für Quantenoptik, Garching bei München (Quantum Optics) *RI für Radioastronomie, Bonn-Endenich (Radio Astronomy) *RI für Softwaresysteme, Kaiserslautern, Saarbrücken (Software Systems) *RI für Sonnensystemforschung, Göttingen (Solar System Research) *RI für Steuerrecht und Öffentliche Finanzen, München (Tax Law and Public Finance) *RI für Struktur und Dynamik der Materie, Hamburg (Structure and Dynamics of Matter) *RI für terrestrische Mikrobiologie, Marburg (Terrestial Microbiology) *RI für Wissenschaftsgeschichte, Berlin (History) *RI für molekulare Zellbiologie und Genetik, Dresden (Molecular Cell Biology and Genetics) Links *Neue Deutsche Reich *Reichsministerium für Wissenschaft, Kunst und Volksbildung Category:Freistaat Preussen